Blood The Rosalio Crescent l
by The Exodia
Summary: hidup baru bermula dari kedatangan seorang Murit baru di Nighit Class dan sesuatu yang ada padanya membuat perubahan pada generasi Vampire siapa dia?


_Bola mata Violetmu yang seolah mengikat diriku_

_Mata yang membuatku tersesat_

_Hingga menuju Terowongan yang tak berujung letaknya_

_Tatapanmu memperbudaku…._

* * *

**Blood The Rosalio Crescent**

**By**

**The Exodia**

**Warning : Author(?)**

**OC ,Bloody Drama ,Family ,Love ,Romance ,Superanatural dan sedikit Humor..**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vampire Knight Bukan milik Author ini merupakan sebuah mahakarya yang lahir dari Matsuri hino disini penulis hanya memiliki hak atas cerita ini dan akun resmi dimana Tulisan ini berada.**

**Note : I – Murid baru**

"Apa Cross Academy?." Aku menatap datar wajah Mama dan Ayah didepanku Ibu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Benar **Seira** Ayah akan pindah tugas ke **Frost**' Town."Ucap Ayah.

"Ya aku tak masalah jika **Ayah** akan memasukan** Asrama Cross **,Tapi bagai mana dengan Tubuhku" Ujarku dengan nada prihatin terhadap diri sendiri.

Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah kisah rahasia tentang keluargaku **Camel Family**. Suatu hari Ayahku **Adam Camel** adalah Vampire Kelas atas berdarah murni meskipun begitu dia tak terlalu berkecimpung didunia Vampire setelah berabad-abad dan ia terbiasa hidup diantara manusia. Ayahku adalah Vampire yang memburu darah hewan dan sudah terbiasa dengan menahan Nafsunya pada manusia.

Suatu hari Ayah bertemu ibu seorang gadis manusia tampa sengaja jatuh cinta dan menikah.

Namun belum mengijak usia pernikahan seminggu ibuku hamil tampa sebab. Saat itu ibuku sebagai manusia biasa wajar kebingungan tentang masalah tak lazim tersebut dan mengasingkan diri jauh dari kehidupan Vampire dan manusia.

Perubahan janin yang sangat cepat membuat orang tuaku kaget dalam Hitungan hari seminggu setelah hamil ,ibu akhirnya melahirkan Aku dan disitulah akhir ibuku hidup sebagai manusia dan menjadi Vampire atas darah Ayahku tentu saja itu dirahasiakan dari siapa-pun terkecuali orang-orang yang khusus yang tau tentang keluarga Camel.

"Tenang saja Sayang, Ayah sudah meminta Sahabat Ayah untuk menjagamu disana"Sahut Ayah sambil memberikan sebuah **'Rosalio Of Silver'** Padaku ,benda ini seperti sebuah kalung kekang anjing berwarna Hitam berbandul sebuah Salib Perak berhiaskan Batu Ruby padaku.

"Gunakan ini **selalu** ,setiba disana"Ucap Ayah lagi sambil memasang Kalung itu dileherku dengan erat.

"Seira Kalung ini berguna menangkal Bau tubuhmu ,meskipun kau Vampire bau tubuhmu bisa menjadi masalah bagimu jadi Seorang Hunter Sahabat Ayahmu membuatkan segel ini untukmu"Ucap Ibu panjang lebar.

**Oh..!** sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku Namaku adalah **'Seira Camel'**

Aku adalah anak pertama dari pasangan **Adam Camel **dan** Lanna Camel** aku juga memiliki Adik lelaki namun berdarah Vampire murni dari Ayahku bernama **'Loki Camel'.**

Mungkin agak aneh kenapa harus mengunakan segel Rosalio untuk menyegel bau tubuhku segala?. Sebenarnya Meski Vampire aku tak sepenuhnya Vampire ,aku seorang Half Vampire (-_Setengah Vampire_-) ini belum ada jenisnya selain aku. Kata orang terdekatku ukuranku untuk seorang Vampire bau tubuhku sangat tajam sama seperti Manusia bahkan aromanya lebih manis dari manusia dan Cuma orang tuaku dan Adiku yang tak terpengaruh sepertinya.

Untuk itulah Ayah dan Ibu serta orang-orang yang tahu tentangku berusaha menyembunyikan tentang Hidupku yang satu-satunya memiliki Ras Vampire beda dengan yang lain.

Aku layaknya terlihat normal seperti Vampire pada Umumnya Memiliki Aura yang sama, warna kulit yang sama , punya kemampuan bertarung namun perbedaanya ada di darahku dan beberapa hal lain yang mungkin dikatakan anugrah yang istimewa bagi keluargaku.

Aku spesies yang tercipta dadakan yang bisa mengontrol rasa hausku pada darah ,aku juga bisa menahan diri di bawah terik mata hari tampa mengunakan mantra pelindung ,aku tak apa-apa menyentuh Holy water (_Air suci atau air gereja_) aku seperti manusia polos yang biasa-biasa saja hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda itu.

"Aku mengerti Ayah, Jadi ini yang Ayah maksut untuk_ melatih jiwaku_" Ucapku dengan pandangan datar dengan lembut Ayahku mengusap rambut merahku yang sedikit pendek seperti potongan Bob-Pixy

(Rambut panjang sebahu dengan poni menjuntai hingga bawah mata : Potongan rambut lelaki Korea).

"Permintaanmu memasukan dirimu sebagai seorang Laki-laki Ayah kabulkan." Ucap Ayah tersenyum entah kenapa aku lebih menyukai penampilanku sebagai murid lelaki meskipun hal itu ternyata diberikan Reaksi setuju dari Ayah dan juga Hunter pemilik Sekolah yang akan kudatangi dengan alasan demi keselamatanku.

"Terimakasi Ayah, kapan aku kesana?" Tanyaku tak sabar.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik" Ucapnya senyuman berkembang lega terlihat diwajah Ayahku dan ibuku dan aku hanya bisa berhum ria dihadapan mereka.

"Hari ini, biarkan aku kesana lebih cepat Ayah"

"Kami mengerti Seira"

* * *

" Yost Selamat datang '**Falcon Lightning'**,senang kau langsung berada disini" Senyuman bersahabat seorang lelaki yang kurasa masih rata – rata berusia 30-tahunan keatas mengunakan kacamata bening dengan rambut Coklat muda dikuncir bawah tersenyum manja serta Ramah dan padaku (_ kurasa dia lumayan tampan untuk ukuran seorang kepala sekolah_).

"Soratomo" Balasku dengan anggukan Formal dariku yang masih datar-datar saja.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari **Camel **,untuk masalah ini Cuma aku orang yang tau tentang _Rahasiamu_"Balas Kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum ceria ada sesuatu dibaliknya.

"Soratomo(lagi)" Aku hanya menunduk Mengenggam sebuah koper dan tas Sport berisi beberapa baju dalam kopor dan juga perlengkapan lainya bagiku untuk diasrama tak terlalu memusingkan.

Sang kepala sekolah Cross hanya akan bilang bahwa aku adalah seorang Vampire dari kelas biasa yang hidup jauh dari kata bangsawan dan masuk sekolah disini karna rekomendasinya aku murid yang lumayan pintar jadi reaksi itu tak akan terlalu menarik perhatian mereka terhadapku…Toh aku juga tak berduli.

Kepala Sekolah Cross Academy, _**Kaien Kurosu**_ adalah kenalan Ayahku. Beliau mantan vampire hunter yang lalu mendirikan academy ini untuk menyatukan vampire dan manusia ( terutama para Aristocrat Vampire dan Vampire Hunter yang dari dulu adalah musuh bebuyutan.).

Cross Academy bisa dibilang satu-satunya wilayah aman di antara kedua dunia. Disini semuanya memiliki derajat sama. Hanya saja, vampire berada di Night Class, sementara para manusia ada di Day Class. Hal itu mencegah hal-hal berdarah yang mungkin terjadi. Selain itu juga para manusia ditempatkan di asrama berbeda, yaitu Sun Dorm. Dan para vampire berada di Moon Dorm dan aku, Night Class adalah tempatku mulai sekarang sebagai siswa lelaki bernama **Falcon Lightning** .

**"...Cleeeek!..."**Suara dentuman pintu terdengar membuatk revlex menatap kebelakang dan disana aku melihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan mengunakan seragam Night Class.

* * *

**"_-Normal Pov_-"**

" Oh kaname_kun"

" Oh jadi. Kau '**Falcon Lightning**' siswa yang di ajukan oleh kepala sekolah ,aku Kaname Kuran"Ucap pemuda itu sopan.

"** Falcon Lightning **,Yoroshiku"Balas Pemuda dihadapanya cepat dengan tatapan melihat kearah lain dengan wajah datar tak ada rasa takut dibalik suaranya.

" Hm." Tatap Kaname dengan Takjub baru kali ini ada seseorang dapat menatapnya dengan pandangan sedingin itu.

"Kau mau aku panggil ,Apa?"Tanya Pemuda.

"Sesuka anda!." Balasnya cepat dengan tatapan malas membuat Kaname tertawa kecil ,membuat dahi Falcon menyengit melihat reaksi sang Kuran dihadapanya.

"Apa ada yang aneh padaku."Tanya Falcon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda tinggi dihadapanya.

"Ti-tidak"Ucap Kaname sambil menyiratkan rasa kaget yang kentara entahnya pipinya sedikit panas ada apa ini!?.

"Ohm...baiklah Kaname-kun silakan mengantar Falcon ke kamarnya"Sebuah sapaan _**Kaien**_ dari daya hayal dan membangunkan lamunan Kaname dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Falcon.

"Mari aku antar kekamarmu" Ucapan Kaname datar sambil menuntun pemuda itu

"Ini kamarmu"

Sebuah Ruangan yang sederhana terdapat, Bed dengan ukuran Sedang ,berwarna Coklat muda ,diatas bed terdapat dua bantal kepala dan satu bantal guling.

Disana juga terdapat lemari geser ,kursi dan meja belajar gantungan baju dan sebuah jendelah panjang dan satu lagi ruangan ini memiliki AC.

"Ini bagus saya juga" Ucap Falcon menurunkan kedua tasnya dan menatap ruangan dia merasa lebih suka ruangan yang merupakan kamar untuk anak tingkatan D.

"Bagus jadi uruslah dan silahkan bebenah malam nanti Class dimulai"Ucap Kaname sambil tersenyum lalu memberikan sekotak pill kecil.

"Trimakashi" Ucap pemuda mengambil sekotak pil dari tangan Kaname meski sejujurnya ia tak terlalu membutuhkanya.

* * *

**Saat Sekolah mulai**

**malamnya**

"Sampai jumpa di jam kelas nanti"

"Oh ya aku dengar ada murid baru?"Tanya seorang siswa sambil memakan Pocky.

"Oo...Maksutmu **Falcon Lightning** Vampire kelas rendah itu"Balas seorang gadis Vampire.

"Jangan mengejek status orang **Ruka-san** ,tuh lihat orangnya ada disana"Tunjuk lelaki bersurai pirang menatap pemuda yang ditunjuknya. **Falcon Lightning baru saja **tengah berada didepan pintu kelas dengan seragam barunya dan penampilanya yang face cuek bebek sambil menyibukan dirinya dengan buku dihadapanya dan music di Aipoud miliknya ,Kaname yang menyadari juga tengah memandangi arah Falcon dengan senyuman kecil.

"Hai Falcon-san"sebuah tangan langsung berada di bahunya.

"Hai"Balasnaya singkat.

"Aku Aidou Hanabusa Yoroshiku 'Falcon-chan ,Oh ya apa Golongan darah yang kau sukai?"Tanyanya dengan wajah tersenyum manis layaknya anak kecil.

"..."Falcon tak merespon kini ia hanya menatap Aidou yang telah mengematkan lengan di bahunya erat.

(andai dia bukan Half Vampire dia sudah mati sesak nafas trimakasi buat setengah darah dari ayahnya).

"Tak ada yang Khusus ,Mungkin darah Hewan"Balasnya dingin.

"HeeeH Sokka!"Ucap Aidou dengan nada kaget tapi lalu tersenyum penuh rasa penasaran pada Falcon "Nee...maksutmu Kau Vampire _Vegetarian_ ,Jarang sekali aku menemukan sosok Vampire langka seperti dirimu"

"Apa itu aneh!?"Tanya Falcon.

"Tidak! hanya saja Banyak Vampire seperti kita Lebih menyukai darah Manusia. Apa Para Anggota Vampire Tingkat D terlalu lemah untuk meraup darah manusia!?" Jelas Pemuda itu sambil tersenyam-senyum. Pada Falcon ,sementara di Kaname memandang dengan wajah tak senang mendengar hal itu.

"Bagiku _bukan tingkat _ yang jadi Patokan tapi ini _menyangkut masalah selera_ "Ucap Falcon sambil mendekat wajahnya ke Aidou hingga membuat Vampir dihadapanya Blusing

Rangkulan lehernya melemah setelah Aidou melirik Kaname yang mengisyaratkan untuk melepaskan lenganya pada leher Falcon dengan (dead Eye andalanya).

"Falcon-san"Panggil Kaname.

"Disini sudah tak ada Bangku ,yang kosong hanya disana" Ucapnya menujuk sebuah tempat duduk panjang ukuran dekat jendela "Jadi mulai _**sekarang kau akan duduk disebelaku**_" Balasnya dengan tatapan datar tapi membuat semua anak-anak Nighit kaget.

Falcon bergerak menuju ke Arah lelaki tampan yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan datar sedingin es. Awalnya ia melirik bingung dengan semua tatapan orang kearahnya. Ya karna pada dasarnya Kaname Kuran adalah pemilik Darah Vampire murni yang sangat disegani dan ditakuti karna kemurnian darahnya jadi tak ada yang pernah duduk di seblanya saking disegani.

"Tak masalah" jawabnya datar.

**Bersambung**


End file.
